El regreso de Voldemort
by katty-ale
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella una niña normal hasta que un dia El que no debe ser nombrado  Voldemort  regresa, nadie se da cuenta, pero voldemort la busca a ella ¿por que a ella? descubrelo.</html>


Capitulo 1

Estaba sentada en un columpio mientras veía a mí alrededor. Mis padres estaban sentados al pie de un árbol. Estaba anocheciendo a nuestro alrededor. Mis ojos azules se quedaron fijos en la piscina un momento antes de que mi padre se levantara.

-hora de entrar-dijo mientras ayudaba a mi madre a pararse.

Mi padre era alto y estaba en buena forma. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdes claros. Mi madre era todo lo contrario, ella era un poco baja de estatura y lo único que tenia en común con mi padre es que estaba en buena forma. Su pelo negro azabache un poco rozado y ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los mío.

Me levante del columpio tratando de retener un suspiro. Entramos a la casa en silencio y mi madre se dispuso a hacer la cena. Yo en cambio fui a mi habitación. Al entrar fui directo a buscar el libro que había comenzado asé dos días. Después de aproximadamente diez minutos leyendo oí a mi madre ¿gritando?, deje el libro sobre una mesita que estaba al lado de mi cama. Salí con mucho silencio por la puerta y mire discretamente hacia la cocina.

-OH, dios mío-susurre.

Mi madre estaba arrodillada al lado de mi padre que estaba ¿muerto?, no puede ser. Me apresure a correr al lado de mi madre, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada ella saco su varita y me inmovilizo. No sabia que pasaba y tenía miedo así que me metí en la cabeza de mi madre. Si suena raro pero es algo que podía hacer, lo hacía solo si yo quería leer la mente.

¨ _Katty,_ _hija sabes lo que tienes que hacer y sabes que lo tienes que hacer en silencio. El que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto y te busca a ti, corre ¨_ Salí de su cabeza y retrocedí un paso y seguí viendo a mi madre. Y luego escuche.

-avada kedavra- y un rayo de luz verde. Y el cuerpo de mi madre cayo inerte en el suelo.

Estaba asustada y me salían lágrimas por los ojos, así que hice lo que mi madre me dijo. Me dirigí corriendo pero sin hacer ruido a mi habitación y fui directo al closet y abrí una puerta que no se veía por que mi ropa la cubría. Entre y cerré la puerta tras mi, y baje las escaleras. Estaba oscuro así que encendí la linterna que había abajo. Mi padre había construido ese túnel en caso de emergencia, yo solo pensaba que estaba paranoico, ahora le agradezco. ¿Dónde iría? No tenía ni la menor idea. Mis parientes eran magos, seguro me protegerían.

Corrí por el túnel que era bastante largo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, corrí y corrí. Escuche que la puerta de mi habitación de habría causando un ruido estrepitoso, en realidad fue culpa de el eco. Él estaba en mi habitación y estoy segura que no tardaría mucho en encontrar la puerta al túnel. Seguí corriendo y llegue a un lugar en el que el túnel se dividía en tres.

La puerta de la derecha tenia un cartel con el nombre ¨** Familia Pierce ¨** era el túnel que conducía a la casa de mi abuela y la casa de mis tíos de parte de padres. La del centro decía ¨** Familia Malfoy ¨ **la familia de mi padrino Draco y la de la izquierda el cartel decía ¨ **Familia Longbottom ¨ **

Que llevaba a la casa de mi tío. Elegí la casa de mi tío y abrí la puerta y la cerré tras mí y corrí. Lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue a una puerta, la abrí y subí las escaleras.

Salí en un parque y cuando mire atrás no había puerta. Bueno, eso es magia. Sabía como llegar a la casa de mi tío desde aquí. Camine y camine hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Toque. Luego de unos minutos mi tío abrió la puerta.

-¿Katherine?-dijo mi tío Neville y me abrazo. Luego me aparto de si y miro mi cara-¿Qué a pasado?-pregunto.

-es…que…-y no seguí, si le contaba no que creería ya que el estuvo hay cuando mataron al que no debe ser nombrado.

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto una vez mas. Yo me eché a llorar al recordar que ahora era huérfana y que vi a mi madre morir y a mi padre muerto.-entra-dijo mi tío se echo a un lado y me dejo pasar. Me senté en el sillón que estaba en la sala.- ¿llegaste por el túnel secreto?-me pregunto. Yo asentí todavía llorando.- ¿a pasado algo muy malo?- me pregunto otra vez. Yo asentí llorando aun mas.-espérame aquí.-estaba nerviosa y tenia miedo.

¿Cómo puede ser posible? Me quede sin padre y lo vi muerto. Me quede sin madre y vi como la mataban. ¿Qué haría? Que bueno que tenia a mi tío y demás familiares. Escuchaba a mi tío que estaba en la cocina. Lo único que quería era que mis padres volvieran, cosa que no pasaría. Mi tío llego con una taza en la mano.

-bebé esto.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte agarrando la taza.

-filtro de paz-me dijo.

-pero…

-pero nada-dijo y yo bebí de la taza.

Instantáneamente me sentí relajada y me dio sueño. Mis parpados me pesaban, no por la poción, sino por haber llorado. Deje la taza sobre la mesa y me quede dormida en el mueble. Era bonito estar lejos de la realidad y si lo pensamos bien estaba mejor. Y de repente recordé lo que paso con mi madre. Desperté gritando.

-ya, Katherine, todo esta bien-me dijo mi tío arrodillándose a mi lado. Lo mire y luego vi detrás de el.

Estaba una mujer pelirroja agarrada de la mano de un hombre con ojos verdes y pelo color azabache. A su lado estaba una mujer con el pelo castaño y un hombre pelirrojo con pecas. Al lado de este estaba una mujer rubia con el pelo largo y ojos grises y un hombre con el pelo marrón y ojos azules. Volví la vista a donde estaba mi tío.

-¿eso era lo que me querías decir?-me pregunto pero yo no sabia de que me hablaba-¿Qué tus padres murieron?-volvió a pregunte, yo sola asentí.

-yo…yo lo vi, a mi padre, muerto y también…-comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos-también vi como mataba a mi madre.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto mi tío.

-te juro que te lo quería decir, pero no podía, ¿sabes lo que es saber que un minuto eres una niña de diez años que vive feliz con sus padres y al siguiente minuto eres una huérfana? No sabes cuanto duele-le conteste.

-Katherine, te quiero presentar a mis amigo-me dijo mi tío cambiando de tema- ella es Luna Lovegood y el es su esposo Rolf Scamander-dijo señalando a la rubia y a el de pelo marrón-el es Ron Wesley y ella es su esposa Hermione Granger-dijo señalando el pelirrojo y a la de pelo castaño-y ellos son Ginny Wesley y Harry Potter-dijo señalando a la pelirroja y al chico de pelo negro Azabache.

-¿el famoso Harry Potter?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-si, el mismo-contesto devolviéndome la sonrisa-mucho gusto-me dijo.

-el gusto es mío-le conteste-mi tío me a hablado mucho de ustedes-les conté.

-el también nos a hablado mucho de ti-me contó Hermione. Yo me sonroje.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunte de repente.

-¿con que?-dijo Ron

-por si no se han dado cuenta aun, ahora soy-se me salio una lagrima-huérfana.

-¿nos contaras quien lo izo?-me pregunto mi tío.

-si, pero no hoy y talvez no mañana, pero lo are-le dije.

-si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa-me ofreció luna.

-o te puedes quedar aquí-me dijo mi tío.

-creo que me quedare aquí, total, aquí tengo ropa y una habitación.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros. –Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte.

-hora de desayunar-dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina con un plato en la mano. No me había dado cuenta de cuando se fue.

-OH, gracias-dije cuando me paso el plato.

-no es nada-me contesto con una sonrisa.

Mientras comía, ellos platicaban de algo sin importancia. Ya estaba decidido, me quedaría en casa de mi tío. Quería que me aceptaran para estudiar en Hogwarts y graduarme allí y luego ya veríamos que podía hacer.


End file.
